


Proper Kissing

by lyn452



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: Jon wasn't great at playing dolls with his girls, but kissing? Kissing he could handle.(Part of a drabble series, "The Adventures of Daddy Jon.")
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 38
Kudos: 330





	Proper Kissing

Growing up around nearly all boys (and Ayra) did not prepare Jon for the challenges of having three daughters. Sansa had been the only girly girl Jon had really known growing up, and she’d been fine playing the token girl role when they were playing, leaving her tea parties and whatever for when Jeyne came over. 

Almost in revenge, it was now Jon’s turn to be the token man in his daughters’ playing. “No daddy,” Rhae told him very seriously. “G.I. Joe can’t fight with Barbie, only kiss her.” Rhae shook her favorite Barbie to make its hair swish. She’d tried to force Jon to play using one of her Ken dolls, but he’d refused, preferring the G.I. Joe that had been his when he was a child. 

Lya scoffed. “G.I. Joe is a fighter. Kissing is stupid. You’re stupid.”

Rhae’s eyes filled up with tears immediately. “I’m not stupid.”

“Lyanna,” chided Jon, his voice dropping naturally into dad tone. 

Now Lya pouted. “I was just trying to make the game better.”

Aly naturally mediated between her sisters by taking the lead. She held up her My Little Pony as if leading a charge. “G.I. Joe and Barbie are obviously a couple, so we can give them a big kiss after we have the big battle with the evil superheroes.” Aly was referring to the pile of toys across the room that had an Iron Man, a Spiderman and two Batmen. Jon tried to remember who gave the girls them, thinking it was probably Bran who didn’t know jack about little girls and would just buy them toys he liked. The girls mostly used them as bad guys in their games. 

Lya agreed and set to changing her Transformer back into a helicopter so that she could drop bombs on their enemies. Lya had become obsessed with Transformers after Robb and Theon let her watch that god awful movie one night when Daenerys and Jon had let them babysit so they could have a date night. Jon almost regretted the whole thing, as now Lya wouldn’t shut up about Transformers and Decepticons and how she wanted every single action figure. 

But then Jon remembered what happened when they got back from date night, with a Dany who’d had a couple glasses of wine and specially bought lingerie for the occasion. Jon could deal with Lya’s obsession.

Lya took charge of the battle plans, only occasionally arguing with Aly about ‘proper battle tactics,’ a term Jon was surprised that Aly even knew. Though he wasn’t too surprised, as at five years old, Alysanne knew a lot of things that Jon barely knew anything about at 34.

When they’d finally decided on a plan, they lined up their forces and the enemy, before Aly yelled, “Charge!” and began moving her pony forward. Lya got the most into it, blowing up everything, knocking down figures and blocks they’d been playing with earlier. Jon mostly watched his girls have fun, but also let his old G.I. Joe karate chop Batman like he’d done as a boy playing with Robb and Theon. 

“Oh, it’s time for the kiss now,” Rhae announced, clearly more excited about that then the fight. Lya rolled her eyes, but Aly nodded. 

Rhae put her Barbie next to Jon’s G.I. Joe, moving her doll’s arms so they gripped Jon’s action figure’s face. “Daddy, you have to put his arms around Barbie. It’s not proper kissing unless they hold each other.” 

Jon frowned at the idea of Rhae already thinking about proper kissing, but he obeyed her anyway. He then angled the head as Rhae pushed her Barbie into kissing Jon’s G.I. Joe. Lya made some disgusted faces, which made Aly giggle, but Rhae didn’t seem to notice or care.

* * *

When Daenerys stepped into the foyer, she could already smell Jon’s cooking. If she was being honest, she was probably the better cook, but she would never fault Jon for being anything less than a near perfect husband and father. Besides, her daughters would probably argue that Jon was the better cook, as mommy made everything too spicy. She took a moment to let the hard day’s work fall away from her and appreciate everything she had in this house. 

“Mommy!” Rhae ran over to give her a hug, which Daenerys returned. The other two girls followed their sister and soon Daenerys was covered with her daughters and laughed as she attempted to put down her bag without falling over. 

She heard Ghost bark and looked up to see Jon looking at her with such love that her heart melted. She loved this man so much. 

The girls let go and began to tell her about their days as she walked up to greet her husband, they excitedly told her about playing war and how they crushed their enemies. (Daenerys sometimes worried about just how competitive the girls could be, but then both her and Jon weren’t exactly people who liked to lose.) Rhae then said it ended with a big Hollywood movie kiss.

Near Jon now, Daenerys lifted an eyebrow, “A big Hollywood movie kiss, huh?” 

“Yes,” Jon said, smirking. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. “Let me show you how proper kissing works.” 

All three girls groaned as Jon bent his wife back and kissed her like they had a swirling camera filming them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the other works by the talented authors aliciutza, atetheredmind, and LadyTarg. As well as artwork by Dragon_and_Direwolf. Also subscribe to see what happens to Jon, Daenerys and the triplets next.


End file.
